Let Make love
by P0ck3yM0nk3y
Summary: ScotCan! Fist Smut! Requested. It's a yaoi boy on boy smut love! Canada wants Scotland to go to the next level with him.. Tonight is their anniversary together. What will happen?


**_I own nothing! Also, this is a smut that was requested by a friend.. Hope you like it! _**

* * *

_It's been a year since me and Allister (Scotland) Started dating and going out. I'm kinda glad to see he still remembers me and see me, not like how others do. Ally makes me feel so special! I mean, He really does! Sure, we kissed and make out… but tonight… tonight our anniversary together. We're going to watch one of those romantic movies and maybe… take it to the next level? I don't know.. Seem to me that we should. Even, if I have to pull the first move. _

Matthew closed the journal he's been writing softly, and then tucked it away in the drawer. He was feeling a bit nervous about tonight and the butterflies in his stomach and the ticking of his clock wasn't giving him any comfort. He sighed, " I might as well get the popcorn ready or maybe get spiced up for tonight."

The young Nervous Canadian decided to get ready he only wore a baggy jeans with his favorite red jacket, no undershirt, before he does anything else. But before he could make it to the bathroom the front door bell rang signaling that his lover had arrived.

Matthew hurried down stairs to open the door only to reveal a red head Scottish man who looked to be wear the same brand jeans and alos, wearing a jacket with a animated Dinosaur that looked to be swimming plus winking a small pink heart and big printed letters over it saying: '**Loch Ness Is Real!' **

Matt could only smile at that, He knew how much Allister loved mystical creatures, and how he proclaimed to be friends with 'Nessy'.

"Guid Eenin, Matty." Allister said grinning as he pulled the small boy into a giant lovable hug. "A Guid Anneversary to ye Laddy."

The boy blushed, Allister's Scottish slang always made him feel a bit.. Turned on, but it wasn't his fault! Blame it on the hormones, yeah.. Matthew was going to stick with that lie.

Allister ruffled Matthew's wavy blonde hair as the other invited him in.

" So Whit's plans fer tonicht?"

" I was thinking.. Maybe a movie? But if you have other plans t-then.."

" Naw A Movie sounds Grate!"

oOoOoOo Magical time skip OoOoOo

Allister and Matthew sat on the couch in each others arms cuddling and watching their romantic movie. Matthew wondered if he should make the first movie cause Allister sure wasn't making any. And with all the chances the boy gave to the red head it looked like Allister was pretty obvious of what Matthew was trying to do.

" Oi.. Ye seem a bit distracted lad, whits te metter?" Allister said breaking Matthew in his thoughts.

" Just Thinking." Said the blonde who took some deep breaths.

_'you can do it Matthew, your a grown man! you can do this! .. What would Papa say about you doing this? Don't get distracted hoers fouc-I'm hungary-Not important right now!' _

Matthew looked back at Allister and gulped, As the Scottish was distracted by the movie Matthew snaked his way onto the others lap blocking the man's view from the Tv and facing the blonde Canadian.

" Er...Matthew A Can't Se-MMPH!" Allister was cut off by Matthew smashing both their lips together.

The kiss was slow at first, but all it took was Matthew to nibble on Allister's lower lip asking for entrance to escalate.

As Allister permitted Entrance the two wet muscles fought for dominance. Obviously the older man won, and he explored every inch on the man's mouth.

Matthew looped his arms around Allister's neck, pulling the man closer to deepen the kiss.

As the two pulled away, they left a small saliva trail the connected the two mouths together. Both males were catching their breath.

" whits all that aboot, matty?" Allister said with a small grin printed on his face as he stared at the younger man who wasn't quite finish with him yet.

" I thought.." he started to say as he leaned forward to nuzzle the others neck, " I would be nice to.." he placed small kisses over the mans neck, " Take out relationship to the next level." and with that Matthew bite down on a small section of Allister's Neck causing the man to gasp at the sudden pleasure that came to him.

Strong calloused hands slipped under loose red hoodie to rub the cool skin of Matthew's stomach and sides. The boy could only shiver as cold air slipped under his heated skin.

Matthew Bit down harder on the man's neck drawing the slightest of blood, as Allister's hand drifted up his torso to a pink pert nipple.

Allister couldn't help but moan at the pleasure he was getting. He couldn't help himself anymore, he pushed the blonde away from his neck then he roughly slam the other onto the couch.

Matthew yelped at the sudden treatment and shivered as Allister literally tore his favorite red hoodie off of him. he couldn't help but let a small giggle slipped pass his lips as he stared up at Allister who had clouded eyes filled with lust and desire.

The Scotsman could only glaze upon the snowy white pale skin that belonged to his lover. It was beautiful, the boy had indeed a tone body and Allister couldn't stop awe at how wonderful his Canadian looked under him.

Reaching out to brush his thumb over a pert nipple, Matthew moaned softly and arched off of the couch cushion. Taking a liking of what the he saw he gave the same treatment to the other one, watching Matthew moan at the sensation.

Allister couldn't help but let his face heat up. Who would have thought tonight would turn out like this? - Not that he was complaining.

Allister lean down and bit between Matthew's Shoulder blade and neck, causing the younger man the buckle his hip.

" A-Alister.. I.. I really need you.. I-I want you" Matthew moaned as the Scottish man became to place small red and purple marks on his snowy pale skin.

As the older man pulled away be couldn't help but let a smirk sly it's way to his face. " Aren't ye impatient, matty?" he said, hie own words fulled with lust.

" Just shut up and kiss me."

said the blonde who grabbed Allister face and slam their lips together.

The kiss was deepen by Allister as he tilt his head to the side, also feeling small touches on his chest. Matthew finger's were trying to slip off Allister's Loch ness jacket and shirt all at the same time.

" Yer askin' Fer it." The older man said not holding himself back anymore. He threw off his shirt and jacket to be let forgotten on the floor.

" I've been dreaming aboot it for a while you know." Matthew said with a sheepish smile.

Allister stop instantly at the dirty dream Matthew just admit he has. He swore his pants just shrank or something cause it was starting to feel tight and hurt. It took everything he got to not take the blonde right there and then after that dirty confession.

" Here.. Let me help you out." Matthew whispered as he notice the budge in Allister pants.

Matthew pushed Allister back so he was straddling older man. He slowly unbutton allisters pants and slipped his hand inside to fondle with the budge that was growing.

With a blink of an eye, Matthew hook his fingers around Allister's pants and boxers and swipe them off in a graceful movement.

The redhead shuddered at how the cold air hit his erection, but that didn't last too long as a warmth suddenly took over his manhood.

Matthew gripped the member into his hand and gave a long and painfully slow tug.

Allister moaned and buckled his hips to get more of that pleasurable warmth.

Matthew smirked and lean down to trace his tounge over the man's manhood, going down slowly then back up to swirl at the head and lick up some of the Pre-cum that were leaking at the top.

The man above him had to hold everything he got back, it was pretty hard considering his lover was doing dirty things to him. He moaned and tried to not buckle his hips up as Matthew swirl his tounge over his head before taking the manhood into his mouth.

"Agnh~ N-Matty! Y-ye-Ngh!" Allister tried to tell the boy stop but just as Allister said Matthew's name the young blonde began to hum a familiar tone causing allister to feel the vibrations on his sensitive skin.

Matthew held down allister's hips so he Wouldn't thurst into ibis mouth and deep throat him, matthew wanted to tease the man only taking him inch and inch deeper into his mouth.

Said that man Panting and moaning as the Canadian took more and more of his member into his mouth sucking and nipping Him off.

It didn't take long til the boy swallowed to make Allister legs go weak, he arched his back and came into the others mouth who greedily drank all the juices.

Matthew pulled away with a small 'Pop' and smiled innocently at the red head, a little bit of the mans cum dripping off the side of his mouth.

Allister couldn't hold back, something in him just snapped.

He grabbed Matthew and literally ripped off his pants and boxers all together, then he lined himself up with Matthews unprepared entrance and thrust himself in.

Matthew cried out. It was painful but yet so pleasurable.

Allister thrust into different directions trying to find Matthew's sweet spot, not giving anytime for the man to adjust to his side.

It wasn't too long til Allister could feel Matthew tighten his walls around his member. Matthew was getting too close to coming and the red ahead neer found his Sweet sport yet.

all it took was one powerful hard thrust straight to his now found Sweet spot to send Matthew over the edge, clenching down his walls around Allister member and coming all over their naked bodies.

Alloster didn't fall too behind, he let one more thrust until becoming undone inside the man sending his warm seeds out.

" swooey Fer that lad.. Yer kinda made Ye lose control of me self.. Are you alright?" Allister asked breathless as he pulled out of Matway hand watching his seeds spill down the younger mans thighs.

" Y-yeah.. That was wonderful.. I love you.. " Matthew said with a small small before knocking out cold.

" I luve you too.. Happy anniversary, Matty."

* * *

**And I end it there.. Swell.. M'kay.. Bye! **


End file.
